PMD the dark ages
by WilltheGlaceon
Summary: This story is about Team Solar Force and their triumph over the forces of darkness. Rated T for violence
1. The gathering

pokemon mystery dungeon: the dark ages

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own Twilis.

Alright this was just an idea I had while playing pokemon mystery dungeon red rescue team

but I hope you like it, enjoy ;)

Chapter 1: The Gathering

**It was getting dark in flora grotto and Moby the mudkip was wondering why he was even there. Being a water type he didn't exactly belong here but he felt like he just couldn't leave. **

**"Man I can't stand this place and I need to get home, so why in Twilis am I still here?" He wondered aloud.**

**Suddenly he saw a torchic attacking a treecko near some old stone buildings so he started running towards them.**

**"So gecko boy, who's got the problem now Huh!" Shouted the torchic.**

**"I said I was sorry already" Was the**** reply from the injured treecko.**

**"Nova! Stop that right now!" Ordered the aproaching mudkip. **

**"Moby! Er I uh didn't expect to see you here at this time heh heh heh." stumbled the torchic. **

**This statement earned him a smack to the beak by Moby's tail. As Nova picked himself up Moby went to check on the treecko. **

**"Are you ok?" Asked Moby. **

**"I think so." He mumbled. **

**"What's your name?" Questioned Moby. **

**"I'm Martin, can you tell me where I am?" **

**"You have got to be kidding me man, You are smack in the middle of Flora grotto." **

**"Ok but I have one question."**

**"Lay it on me man."**

**"What's flora grotto?"**

**At this statement Moby just stood there with his mouth open until he said.**

**"Nova, how hard did you hit him?"**

**Nova responds with a smug grin "pretty dang hand if I say so myself."**

**Once again Moby floors Nova with his tail before asking "Martin can you remember anything?"**

**"Not much at all I'm afraid."**

**After a few minutes Moby asked "Well heck Martin if you don't have anywhere to go then you can stay with us, right Nova."**

**Nova was about to protest when he noticed Moby's tail twitching menacingly. **

**"I have no problem with that Moby" He squeaked while inching away from Moby.**

**"Gee thanks guys, but I don't want to be a burdon."**

**"Oh don't worry man I was kinda hoping that you might join our rescue team."**

**"Sure, but I have just one question."**

**"Wait don't tell me, you want know what a rescue team is."**

**"No, but I do want to know if Nova is going to attack me again."**

**"Don't worry if he acts up again I'll just smack him with my tail."**

**This caused Nova to glare at Moby before saying "Well if your going to join then you need to pull your own weight, got it!"**

**"No problem Nova."**

**And with that the small group began the trek back to town. Soon the group comes to a sign that says "Welcome to Twilight Village."**

**Martin stops with a confused look on his face, Moby turns and asks him "Whats wrong?"**

**"Huh... Oh nothing it's just, I think I've been here before."**

**"Well you must have passed through on the way to Flora Grotto."**

**"Yeah that's got to be it."**

**Suddenly Nova jumps in between them and says. "Hello are we going to move sometime this week?"**

**As you would expect, this made Moby angry and as usual he spun around and slapped Nova to the ground with his tail before saying. "Anyways Martin our base is on the other side of town, I'll give you a tour of the town tomorrow when it's brighter ok."**

**"Sure I'm cool with that."**

**Soon they had made it through the town to a little hut on the edge of the woods.**

**"Well Martin this is our home and base of operations for team Solar Force!" Exclaimed Moby.**

**"Whoa!" Martin said while looking around at the little base.**

**"Gee aren't you easely impressed." Nova scawled before being knocked to the foot of the mailbox by Moby's tail. "Ok men chop-chop we need to get some sleep before tomorrow alright!" Moby barked.**

**Together Martin and Nova shouted. "Sir yes sir!"**


	2. The first attempt

Chapter 2: The first attempt

Alright chapter 2 is here peoples! I hope you like it. :)

**It was about 6:00 AM when Moby woke up, he yawned once before getting down his trumpet from it's rack on the wall. He slowly crept across the little hut to Martin and Nova's straw mats, then with trumpet in paw he yelled, "Rise and shine men!" before blowing into the trumpet. **

**"AHH!" Yelled Martin as he woke. "What was**_** that **_**for?!" He said staring into Moby's grinning face. Then turning to look at Nova he discovered to his surprise. "Nova is still asleep!"**

**"Well I'm going to fix that." Moby said with a grin. "Ok I've been around you just long enough to know what **_**that**_** smile means." Martin said backing away. About three seconds later Moby slammed his tail into Nova's head.**

**"YEEOWCH!" Nova bellowed in pain trying to hold his aching head.**

**"Hahaha, that's what happens when you don't wake up on time Nova." Laughed Moby.**

**Martin just picked up his little brown satchel and put it on while thinking. "**_**I wonder**__**if those two are always like this**_**?" **

**"Hey guys if you're done goofing off, can we get going already?" **

**Later at Twilight village. **

**"Welcome to Twilight Village Martin!" Moby said.**

**"Over there to your left is the Kecleon shop."**

**"Down below us is the Kangaskan storage."**

**"Across from it is Spinda's fusion shack."**

**Huh, what's fusion?"**

**"Well it's when you take more than one item, give them to Spinda and he combines them into one new item."**

**"Anyway, up above the fusion shack is the Linoone bank."**

**"If you go down the road to the south then you will reach the Team Powerhouse dojo."**

**"Team powerhouse?" Asked Martin.**

**"Their another rescue team that operates in this area." Expained Nova.**

**"Ahem, as I was saying." Moby said with a hurt look on his face.**

**"Now then down this road ahead is the distress center and that is where we're going, ok."**

**A few moments later at the distress center**

**"These are the distress and wanted boards, alright now lets pick a job."**

**"Hey hows about this one Moby?" asked Nova.**

**Nova then pulled down the note and held it up, it said...**

Please help my brother

Client: Beta the minun

Objective: rescue Alpha the plusle

Place: Magnum cave B5F

Reward: ??

**"Well that's cryptic." Said Martin.**

**"W-wait a second guys are you sure you want to do this mission?" Moby asked.**

**"Well it's the only one we can do at the moment, besides it's not that far in."**

**"Ok then I guess we have to." Mumbled Moby.**

**Later at the cave entrance.**

**"Alright here we are." said Martin.**

**"Moby are you ok?" he said worriedly.**

**"Y-yeah I'm fine, let's go."**

**After about 2 hours stumbling about in the dark cave Martin suggested "Hey Moby since you're a Mudkip then why don't you lead us with your radar?"**

**"Uh, sure ok."**

**After about 5 more hour's of wandering around even more blindly than before they had reached the B4F Martin stopped Moby up against the wall and said. "Alright Moby we arent going one more step until you tell me what is going on!"**

**Moby sat down and sighed before saying. "Fine I guess it's time that you know the truth. what I'm about to show you can never be revealed to anyone ok."**

**Then Moby reached up and untied the Pink bandanna from around his head fin, he let the bandanna drop to the ground and Martin was shocked by what he saw.**

**The parts of Moby's head fin that were preveously covered by the bandanna was riddled with gaping holes!**

**"Oh My Gosh! What happened to your fin Moby?!" Martin asked.**

**"Well it was about 8 years ago, Nova and myself were exploring right here in this very cave when we met, HIM." "Him?" Martin asked.**

**"His name was Magnus and he was the biggest meanest and nastiest magnezone you ever would have seen. He said that we were trespassing on his land and tryed to fry Nova with a shockwave attack but I shoved him out of the way. I took his modified shockwave attack to the head and it blasted all these holes in my fin. So know you know my most personal secret."**

**"Oh my gosh I never would have guessed, if it helps any then you can use this radar orb that I found." "Thanks Martin. But I think you should lead for now."**

**Then Martin helped him retie his bandanna before taking the lead and quickly finding the way to the stairs.**

**"Hey, excuse me." Martin said to a very lost looking plusle. "Are you Alpha?" "Yeah I'm Alpha, who wants to know?!" Nova stepped forward and said. "The guys who are here to rescue you, thats who!" "So my brother sent, a tiny blue frog, a green lizard with a purse, and a chicken with an attitude problem. Huh what does he think I'm worth anyway?" "If you dont shut your mouth I'll show you who has an attitude problem!" Nova yelled. Martin ran between them and said. "Break it up you two before I pound the both of you to the ground." Nova and Alpha looked at each other and Moby closed his eyes and said. "Guys we'd better make ourselves scarce, I sense a VERY powerful pokemon heading this way." Moby then pulled out the badge and pressed the tiny button just as a huge magnezone, several magemite and 3 magneton floated in.**

**Back at the distress center**

**"Oh thank you so much for rescuing Alpha." Said a small minun.**

**"Heres your reward of one scanner orb, one stair finder orb, and one priority orb."**

**"Gee, thanks." said Nova. "I'd have given you more but our boss is on a trip and he froze our team's account at the kangaskhan storage, so that was all we had."**

**"It's ok really." said Martin.**

**Later at the base**

**"Hey Moby, I thought that your radar didnt work." Martin accused. "Well it doesn't work unless it is a very powerful pokemon and their very close." "Oh, OK." "Well today was a great day for team solar force so let's get some sleep so we can do more good tomorrow."**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, I suffer from cronic writer's block. Please review.**


	3. The birds and the bulbasaurs

**Chapter 3: The birds and the bulbasaurs**

**Alright people, here's chapter 3 I hope you like the title. XD**

**It was about 5:53 when Martin awoke. "Huh I guess I'm the first one up today." He said. He spied Moby's trumpet sitting on it's rack so he decided to pull a little prank. "This is almost too easy." He said creeping over to Moby's cot. He took the trumpet down from it's rack, took a deep breath, and blew a BIG long sour note right in Moby's ear! "YEARGH!" Moby bellowed while clutching his head. "Martin, what did you do that for?!" "Heh, just to wake you up Moby." Martin chuckled. "Hay, whut's with all the racket?!" Yelled a very groggy Nova. He then commenced to walk towards Martin and Moby before jumping up in Martin's face and yelling. "You've got some nerve waking me up like that!" Martin got a really annoyed look on his face before reaching into his little brown satchel and pulling out a pale yellow seed. "Do not yell at me Nova." He said before shoving the seed to Nova's chest. "Whuh, what's happening to me?!" Nova said before losing all movement. "I just gave you a taste of a stun seed, it targets all of the muscles in your body that are needed for movement and freezes them." Martin said with a smile. **

**Later near the entrance to Twilight village**

**"Um, Martin are you sure you should drag Nova around by his head feathers like that?" Moby asked. "No I'm pretty sure I shouldn't, but this is what I do to people who yell at me." At this point Nova tryed to mumble something that sounded like he was swearing at Martin. "Yo man you should watch your mouth if you ever want him to un-freeze you dude." Moby joked.**

**"Hey Z, isn't that team Solar Force over there?" Said a unfamiliar voice.**

**"Well I guess it is, hmph they don't look too tough." Agreed another.**

**"What do ya say we go over there and rough em up a bit, just for laughs." Chuckled a third voice.**

**"Stop it, you are all behaving like children, we're supposed to be a rescue team, not a bunch of gangsters!" Shouted a fourth voice.**

**"Who are you? Show yourselves!" said Martin.**

**"WHAT! Whaddya mean who are we!" Said the second voice.**

**Suddenly from the top of the hill jumped (?) a Bulbasaur, an elekid, a totodile, and a snow white pidgey. They landed with a battle stance in front of team Solar Force before the bulbasaur said. "Heh, I'm Zane!" The elekid jumped in and said. "Hi there, I'm Ace." The totodile laughed before somersaulting over Zane and Ace, when he touched down he said with a grin that was so big it was creepy. "I'm Shade but, you can call me Shade." The pidgey landed and trotted over to where the others were. "I am Neos." Then the strange little team did their battle stances again before saying in unison. "And together we're, Team Solidad!" "Eam o li ad?" Mumbled Nova. "No stupid, Team Solidad!" Yelled Ace. Then Zane walked up to Martin and told him. "Look green thing, I don't like you. So stay out of my way!" Team Solidad then dashed off into town leaving our heros in the dust. "Um, okaaay what's their problem?" Martin asked. "Oh there just mad because we started our teams on the same day, and also because our team name is so similar to theirs." Explained Moby. "Ah I see." Said Martin. "Well, let's go." Sighed Moby.**

**Later at the distress center.**

**"Martin I think you've petrified Nova for long enough, so why don't you just un-freeze him already?" Asked Moby. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Martin. "Stand back." He said before closing his eyes. He went into a Ninja stance with his right hand in front of his face. "HIYAH!" He yelled while karate chopping Nova's forehead with a crushing brick break attack. "YEEEAOW!" Nova shrieked In pain. "Um Martin, was it really necessary for you to hit him that hard?" Moby asked. "Nope, not in the slightest. I only hit him like that to teach him a lesson." (****XD****) "Alright, remind me never to make you mad." Moby said fearfully. Getting up and entering the distress center Nova said. "Alright if you guy's are done laughing at my pain can we get going alredoomph" Nova hit the ground with a thud after walking into an eevee who was exiting the building. "Hey watch where you're going you lumphead!" She shouted at him. "You watch where you're going you big... Huh, wait a second your a GIRL!" Nova said. "Yes I'm a girl you big headed oaf! So what!" She responded. "Well it's just that girls are naturally weaker than guys so you should be more careful, so that you don't get hurt. Go on, run on home little girl." Martin and Moby inching further away from each other when Nova said. "Hey where are you going guys?" Suddenly Nova flew out of the distress center and would have gone over the cliff if Martin and Moby hadn't caught him. "Hmph, how did you like that taste of my shadow ball attack?" Said the Eevee. "Hold on a minute, just who are you and why were you in the distress center?" Asked Martin. "I am Fain the leader of the silver ranked team Bow Hunters, and if you must know I was posting a distress message for my partner Rhia. She went into Mt. Iron on a mission but neither her nor the client has returned, so naturally I'm worried." "Huh, she's probably just a weak little girl like you, which is why you can't help her your self." Smirked Nova. Fain then fired another shadow ball at him but Martin reached into his satchel, pulled out a blast seed, and threw it into her attack causing a small explosion and dispelling her attack. "Ok smart aleck just so you know, I can't go rescue her because I'm swamped with rescue missions." She yelled. "Calm down you two, Fain I have an idea, why don't you let us try to rescue her?" suggested Martin. " Huh you can try but I guarantee that you won't succeed." She scoffed. "Here's the message, be sure to return it when you fail." "What makes you think we're gonna fail?!" said Nova. "Simple bird brain, she knows that you have NO chance with your amateur level skills!" Snapped very familiar and very annoying voice. "Oh hello Zane. I'm displeased to see you again." Said Fain. "Hmph, you should be more courteous to the guy who's going to save your partner." "Heh, the day you save Rhia is the day I eat my tail." She retorted. "Just give me the job Fain." "Fine, here take a copy and leave." She said. Zane then took a copy of the flyer with his vines before running off into town. "Hmph, good riddance." "Um, excuse me?" Said Martin. "Yeah, what is it?!" she responded. "Are you going to give us one of the flyers?" "Oh fine, take it." She huffed before handing him a copy with her mouth. "There, happy now! Oh and by the way, WHEN you lose, don't come cryin to me!" She said before trotting off. Nova stared her way dumbfounded before saying. "There are so many words to describe her, but none of them should be said in public." "Hey Moby." Said Martin. "Yeah." "Why don't we take a look at the job?" "Good idea."**

Find my partner

Client: Fain of team Bow Hunters

Objective: Find Rhia

Place: Mount Iron

Details: My partner vanished while on a mission in Mount Iron, I'm far too busy to look for her.

Reward: We'll talk rewards if you succeed, and by succeed I mean the thing that Zane's never done.

**"I'm guessing that she knew Zane wanted a flyer." Said Martin. "Oh ya think." Said Nova. "Guys, I'm going to stop by the Fusion shack before we head out, ok." "Sure Martin, we'll be at the northern exit to the village so lets meet up there." Said Moby.**

**Later at the northern exit to the village**

**"Hey guys!" Yelled Martin as he approached the others. "Moby, I gave Spinda the radar, scanner, stair finder, and the priority orbs and he fused them into an item called Detector Goggles, I think that this may be the answer to your uh, problem, go ahead and try them on." Moby slipped the Goggles over his head and pushed them down over his eyes. Suddenly Moby could see a small over head map of the square in the right lens of the goggles which showed the exact position of everything in the village including little arrows in all four compass directions. "Whoa!" He said. "I can see everything!" "Thanks a million Martin, this is the nicest thing anyones ever done for me." "Heh, your welcome, oh and Nova, I gave him some blast seeds and I got you these." He handed Nova a pair of red power bands. "Hey thanks, maybe you aren't useless after all." He said while slipping them onto his ankles.**

**"Hey watch your mouth Nova, he was having a sale, and for 500 **_**poke**_**he let me have this pierce band." Martin threatened while holding up his right hand. "Guys, let's go." Said Moby.**

**The group trekked northward for what seemed like several hours before coming to a stop at the foot of a large grey mountain.**

**"Whoa." Martin and Nova said at the same time. "Hmm, heh, guys the mountain only has 6 floors." Moby said. "Well, let's go."**

**The group made it through 5 floors of the dungeon without seeing a single enemy when Moby stopped the group and said. "Alright guys, the client is in the room on the other side of this corridor, but wait a second, theres a room between this one and the one with the client, and theres 4 friendly beings in it. Oh drat, there hurt pretty bad. Lets go!" Team Solar Force hurried along the passage and stepped into a decent sized room and slumped against the left side of the room was none other than team Solidad, but he failed to notice that Zane was missing. "Hey are you guys ok?" Martin asked worriedly. Neos seemed to be the only one conscious enough to speak. "Y-yeah I just need to reach our badge, Ace has it." Martin took the badge from the sleeping elekid and handed it to the half conscious pidgey. "Thanks and be careful up ahead." he said before pushing the tiny button on the badge and disappearing with the rest of his team. "Ok guys we need to be careful up ahead." Said Martin. The team proceeded the rest of the way down the passage before exiting onto what appeared to be a large cliff with only one pokemon in sight. "Ugh, what are you losers doing here?" He said. "Looking for Rhia." said Martin. "Well then, I guess that you are a even bigger fool than the bulbasaur! Why don't you try looking behind you." Said a menacing voice from above them. The team turned around and looked upward and saw another, much smaller cliff on which were, a hoothoot, a farfetch'd, an eevee, **_**'-'**_**a chikorita wearing a pink headband with a small yellow flower in it, and a **_**very **_**evil looking swellow. "I am Kain, and these two incompetent bird brained fools are Hypnis and Dux, and we are team Wild Wing!" "Dux, Hypnis, take care of the bird and the frog, leave the lizards to me." Dux and Hypnis flew down and began attacking Nova and Moby respectively while Kain simply stood and laughed. "Leave him to me wimp." Zane said before stretching his vine whip attack as far as it would go. "Ungh, I can't even reach the ledge." he said. "But I can." said Martin. Martin backed up a good distance, then began running full throttle towards the wall. Just before he would have run into the wall he jumped up and began running up the wall. he ran a good distance before doing a back flip onto the platform. Rhia watched his every move, her eyes sparkling with amazement as he snuck up on Kain. Martin delivered a crushing brick break attack to the small area between his shoulder blades. "Uhgh." He said before tumbling over the edge of the cliff. "Are you two ok?" Martin said as he untied the two girls. "Uh huh." Nodded an awestruck Rhia. "I-im Rhia." She said extending her left fore paw. "Martin." He answered as he shook her paw. "I'm Dusk, and one day I hope to become an umbreon." Said the eevee. "Look out!" Exclaimed Dusk. Martin turned around just in time to dodge a wing attack from Kain. "Think your pretty tough just cuz you caught me off guard eh!" He shouted. "No, I think I'm tough because of this!" Said Martin before slamming into Kain's forehead with a brick break attack knocking him into the ground below. Martin jumped down onto his back and went to use a pound attack when he began to feel like he was choking on something, he opened his mouth to cough when a stream of tiny seeds shot out of his mouth and slammed into the back of Kains head. "Ugh." Kain moaned before fainting on the ground.**

**"Looks like we showed them." Said Nova as he and Moby threw Hypnis and Dux into a pile on top of Kain. "Come on guys lets go home." Said Martin.**

**Back at the distress center**

**"I simply refuse to belive that a team as weak as you guys managed to defeat Kain and rescue Rhia." Said a utterly flabberghasted Fain. "They surprised me too, Fain." Said Bane the Charizard. "As Sheriff of this little town it's my duty to take these feathered fools and lock them up for a very long time." "Martin I want you to take these, there called allure seeds and they are some of the strongest seeds in twilis." Said Rhia. "Take this too, it's the bounty on team Wild Wing." Bane said as he handed team Solar Force 5000 **_**poke**_**. "I don't think this day could have been much better for our team, lets get some rest before tomorrow." Said Moby.**

**There you go, I hope that the size makes up for how long it took. BTW Dusk is a character submitted by Hope the Pixii that will be featured in her next new story. Jolt out!**


	4. The problems with Power House

**The problems with Power House**

**Alright! It's chapter 4. I've decided to start adding little fun facts at the bottom of each chapter and they will focus on a different character each time. Jolt out.**

The next morning, Team Solar Force was awakened once again to the tune of Moby's dreaded trumpet call.

"Ugh, Moby do you have to do that every day?" Asked Martin.

"No, but it's the highlight of my day, so you may as well get used to it." Moby smirked.

"Keep it up Moby, one of these days you're going to wake up, only to find your trumpet smashed to pieces next to your mat." Martin said threateningly.

"Hey guys, can I just say one thing?" Asked Nova.

"NO!" They yelled in unison.

**Later, on the way back from the distress center.**

"Pixii, are you sure that the beach is this way?" Said a treecko wearing an emerald as a necklace.

"Um yeah, Synth have you already forgotten that I've never been here before?" Said an irritated looking charmander with a bright green bow around her neck.

"Sorry, but you said that you had seen a map of this town before."

"Well I haven't. Why don't we try going this way." She said pointing to the east.

The pair started walking eastward towards the distress center when they almost literally ran into team Solar Force. Both teams stared at each other for several minutes before Nova said.

"Hey, you're that team we met on vacation, you're team Twilight right?"

"Yeah, and you're that torchic with an attitude problem who ticked off every single pokemon in Mt. Bristle when we went to rescue you." Said Pixii.

"Uh, yeah, about that. I'm sorry." Said Nova.

"Yeah, sorry he got caught." Whispered Martin jokingly. Nova just stared at him angrely but didn't say anything.

"So, why are you guys here?" Asked Martin.

"We're here on vacation." Said Synth.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Asked Pixii.

"Well actually, we live right outside of town." Said Martin.

"So, this is the region you guys live in?" said Synth.

"Kinda." Answered Moby.

"So where are you two headed anyway?" Asked Nova.

"We're trying to find the beach, I mean come on this is a coastal town!" Said Pixii.

"So, how long have you been looking?" Quizzed Moby.

"Several hours." Answered Pixii.

"Did you try going down southward?" Said Moby.

"No, I guess we didn't. Thanks." Said Pixii.

Team Twilight began to walk away but Martin stopped them and said, "Hey guys, we're going to the dojo today and it's on the way to the beach so why don't we go together? Besides, you guys were going the wrong way again." Martin chuckled. Team Twilight had embarassed expressions as they looked at each other, then at team Solar Force before Pixii said,

"Yeah, maybe it would be best if we went with you guys." She admitted with a chuckle.

**Later on down at the dojo.**

"Now just go straight down this path and you will reach the beach in no time." Said Moby.

"Thanks, maybe we'll run into you guys again before we go home." Said Pixii. Team Twilight went down the path to the beach and was soon out of sight.

"Hey Nova?" Said Martin.

"What?" He responded.

"I noticed that you didn't shoot your mouth off even once around Pixii, why was that?" Nova was quiet for a second before he said.

"Well to tell you the truth Martin, she kind of scares me." Martin looked at Nova for a second with a weird look on his face when a dark, ominous voice that sent shivers down their spines said.

"Well, well, what do we have we here? Hmm, it appears to be nothing more than a simple group of children. I guess I was wrong in thinking that any of you could be the one." Team Solar Force spun around to find themselves face to face with a dusknoir.

"AHH!" They shouted as they fell backwards in shock.

"Who are you?!" Asked a frightened Martin.

"Dear child, I am Nightmare. The powerful leader of rescue team Nightmare, and if I am correct as usual then you are team Solar Force." Said Nightmare in a voice highly reminicent of dracula.

"If you ever need my help, just use this." He said handing them a small black whistle.

"What is it?" asked Martin.

"It is a whistle that utters a note at a pitch audible only to a dusknoir, just blow it and I'll come running." He promised.

"But, why? You don't owe us anything." Said Martin warily.

"True, yet my team does most of the missions while I stay behind, therefore I am quite bored as you can imagine." Nightmare sighed. "Fare thee well, team Solar Force." He said while floating up into the sky and fading away.

"_cough_Weirdo_cough_" Nova said.

Suddenly a clearly irritated voice from the dojo said.

"Well, are you 3 coming in or do I have to call the cops?" They turned _again_ to face the dojo, and standing in the doorway was a _very_ grumpy makuhita. "You have 5 seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2."

"Ok, ok we're going in!" Shouted Martin.

The team made their way into the dojo and finally entered into a large lobby where a VERY muscular machop was standing behind what appeared to be a check in/check out counter.

"Welcome, to the Team Power House dojo! I am Zero, now then, if you could just write your team name on this clipboard." said the muscular machop.

"I'll do it." Said Martin. "After all, I'm the only one with fingers." Zero suddenly spoke up and said.

"Actually, thats what I'm here for. If there isn't anyone on the team with fingers, then I write it for them."

"Thanks, but I'll do it." Said Martin.

Martin wrote the team name and the names of it's current members on the clipboard.

"Exellent. Now then, just sit down somewhere until the current team is finished." Zero said, while motioning towards a group of mats on the other side of the room. The team sat down on the mats as the makuhita walked in and started talking to Zero.

"Heh, I wonder why tubby over there is in such a bad mood?" Said Nova, just a little bit too loud.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, BEAK BRAIN?!" Yelled the makuhita. Zero jumped over the counter and tried to reason with the makuhita but was knock away by it's arm thrust attack. "Alright bird brain, I'm going to say this only once. My name is Torn, and I'm the leader of team Power House." Said the furious makuhita.

"Really. So your names Torn huh. I thought it was something like, Big, or Mungo." Nova joked. Torn looked at Nova with a murderous glare before taking a green band off a shelf and shoving it down over Nova's head. "Next time I'm gonna pluck out every feather on your body, and shove them down your throat! By the way, you owe me 500 _poke _for the special band you're wearing like a collar." Said Torn. Zero walked up and said.

"No Torn, they don't. What have I told you about losing your temper?" Torn rolled his eyes at Zero and sighed. "It only causes trouble and bad business."

"Good. Now then, I want you to go and sit in the corner until our guests leave." Zero said.

"Yes, Zero." Sighed Torn before going and sitting down in the corner on the other side of the room.

"Are you guys always like this?" Asked Martin.

"Unfortunatly, yes. Torn just has major anger issues, and I'm trying to help him." Answered Zero. Suddenly a bell rang from deeper into the dojo. "Ah, it appears that the other team is done, they should be here momentarily." he said. Then out of the entrance to the training area came none other than team Bow Hunters and the eevee from the day before!

"H-hey! What are you guys doing here?!" Asked a bewildered Martin.

"Duh, we're training!" Said Fain.

"Not what I meant." Martin said. Rhia bounded up to him and gleefully said.

"Hi Martin. Have you met our newest team member?." She then motioned towards the eevee from yesterday with her head.

"Hi, remember me? I'm Dusk. I'm traveling with these two until they place me in a sub-team with others of my level." Said the second eevee.

"We're thinking of putting her in the sub-team Time Queens." Said Rhia.

"Time, Queens?" Said Martin confusedly.

"It makes sense when you think about it. The other members are, Dawn the skitty, and Eve the beautifly." Said Rhia.

Zero then spoke up and said.

"Will team Solar Force please proceed to the training room."

"Heh, looks like we've got to go now." Said Martin.

Team Solar Force entered the training room, and inside waiting for them they saw.

**Heh Heh Heh, I'm so evil! Sorry about the cliffie but I'll try to finish it quickly.**

**Anyway, here is the first fun fact. **

**Nova is a young, level 10 torchic who has been friends with Moby for most of his life. Around the village, Nova has a notorious reputaition for being a MAJOR hothead. Even as a child, his temper was getting him in trouble. He has a life time debt to officer Bane for saving his life from a vicious ariados when he was a small child. One day, he hopes to make it up to Bane by capturing the notorious sandslash, Lord Pain, the head of the criminal group, the "Desert Riders".**


	5. Unforseen occurrences

**Unforseen occurrences**

**A/N: You could sue the hotel if you wanted... Uh, maybe I shouldn't read Twilight just before writing this stuff. Heh, I told you I'd get rid of the cliffie. I'm introducing several new characters in this chapter, so enjoy.**

Team Solar Force entered into a room that was even larger than the lobby, they tensed up. In fact they were so tensed up, that when a small **(Smaller than usual) **mankey dropped from the ceiling to land in front of them, they screamed.

"AHH!" they yelled in unison.

"Holy Snap!" shouted the surprised mankey as he fell back onto his behind.

"What'd you do that for!" everyone said in unison.

"I'm doing my job! What'd you guys scream for?" said the mankey in a south eastern drawl. Nova stepped forward and said.

"I dunno, maybe we screamed because YOU jumped down from the ceiling in front of us." the mankey looked down in embarrassment at this before saying,

"Maybe you're right, I shouldn't have scared you like that. Sorry."

"Yeah, well, next time you do it to us, you are gonna get a fire blast to the face!" snarled Nova. Martin elbowed Moby and chuckled.

"Hey look Moby, it's Nova, and Nova with a conscience." apparently, the mankey heard this and said,

"Uh, actually, my names Fury. Not Nova." Nova stared at him and said,

"Good to know."

"So, who are we facing?" asked Moby.

"They should be here any second." answered Fury. A few seconds later a loud crash was heard from the lobby. "Ok, that didn't sound good." said Fury.

Everyone ran into the lobby just in time to see a hitmonchan and a hitmonlee slam Zero through the counter and against the wall.

"Zero, Fists, Jumper, what are you doing?!" screamed Fury.

"What's it look like Fury, these two goons and Torn have defected from Team Power House!" spluttered Zero while picking himself up out of the rubble.

"Hello! Earth to muscle head, we were never part of your team! The boss and us are part of the criminal gang Team RoughRiders!" said the dim witted Fists. Zero took advantage of his distraction to try and hit him with a focus punch attack. But he never got the chance, because the second he jumped up, he took a rolling kick straight to his chest. "See ya!" said Fists while he and Jumper ran out the door. Martin hurried over to Zero's side while asking. "Are you ok?"

Zero struggled to get up but fell back into the rubble. "I-I don't know, I think they broke a few ribs. They took EVERYTHING. Urgh." Martin placed a hand on his shoulder and said.

"Just don't move, I know what to do." He then reached into his satchel and pulled out an oran berry and a heal seed. Several explosions could be heard from outside, causing the dojo to shake violently. "You guys had better head outside and see what all the noise is about." said Martin as he fed Zero the heal seed and oran berry.

Moby stood next to him and said, "Come on Martin, this place could collapse at any time!" Martin glared at him and said.

"I refuse to leave without Zero! Now, go!" Moby stood there for a second before nodding and leaving. Moby arrived outside just in time to see 3 vibrava bombard the dojo with dragon's breath, causing multiple explosions and shaking the building violently. Just then, a trapinch waddled by saying,

"Good job men, take everything you can, and destroy everything else." Nova stopped him saying,

"Who the heck are you?!" The trapinch lunged at Nova, snapping his jaws.

"I don't think I ought to tell you that." he then waddled away, muttering something about 'stupid chickens'. **(XD) **Nova then hit the trapinch from behind with a powerful fire blast attack, knocking him for a loop. When he finally righted himself, he opened his mouth and fired a hyper beam. Everyone jumped out of the beam's path. Unfortunately it continued on and struck the dojo's doorway. The dojo began to collapse with Martin and Zero still inside.

"Martin!!" Moby screamed. Nova stood, watching the collapsing doorway. His eyes brightened when he saw a green streak fly out of the dojo right when it collapsed entirely. Martin landed next to Moby as the trapinch said,

"I am Kalahari of the Desert Riders! We have laid siege to this town, and are taking anything of value or interest, and there's nothing you can do about it!" He then ran off into town with the vibrava following closely. Just then, Team Twilight came running up the path from the beach. They skidded to a halt next to team Solar Force with Pixii gasping.

"Did you see which way the Vibrava went?" Martin picked himself and Zero up while saying.

"Yeah, they blew up the dojo and went into the town, I'm worried that they might hurt someone." Moby looked at Martin before saying.

"Huh? Why are you wearing the black whistle?" Martin looked at him and answered. "Because, we might need Nightmare's help." The rapidly growing group ran towards the town, while Zero stayed behind to recover. They reached the square, only to find it in utter chaos. A steelix was busting open buildings, while groups of vibrava went in empty armed, and came back out carrying everything they could. It seemed that every rescue team in the area was trying to help fight off the invaders. There was a graveler fighting the Kecleon bros, and winning. He picked them up and slammed their heads together, knocking them out, he then hit the counter with a brick break, smashing it apart. He was walking into the shop when he was stopped by a metang wearing a sheriff's badge. **(I'd like to introduce, Metallo! That is all. ****ಠ****ಠ****) **The metang attacked with a meteor mash, but missed. The graveler seemed to laugh as he took out the metang with 4 brick break attacks. The group heard a roar, they turned, only to see officer Bane losing to a sandslash in a cowboy hat. **(Meet LordPain) **Pixii had seen enough, she attacked the sandslash with her dragon rage, only to have him knock it back at her. It struck her right in the chest, it wouldn't kill her, but it still hurt like heck. Synth picked her up and carried her to the sidelines so that she wouldn't be harmed any further. Martin decided that this was his best chance to use the whistle. He lifted it to his lips and gave a light blow, it released a depressingly low note. He looked at it shocked but put it back to his lips. This time he blew much harder, but even as he blew, he heard nothing from the whistle. He was about to give up when Moby told him to look up. Directly above the square, Nightmare began to materialize, when he had appeared, he slowly floated down and came to a stop in front of Martin before saying, in his odd accent,

"You rang?" Martin looked at him before asking,

"Can you get rid of these invaders for us?" Nightmare looked around at his targets before chuckling.

"Heh, is that all? I could do this with one finger, in fact I think I will." For emphasis he covered his eye with his left hand, pointed at a group of sandshrew with the index finger of his right hand, and fired a dark pulse towards them. It hit the gound between them, causing a good sized explosion and sent all of the invaders running scared. The sandslash stopped on the way out and said,

"Remember and fear, the awesome power of the Desert Riders, we will return, or my name isn't Lord Pain!" He then turned and ran while holding onto his hat. Martin turned to his powerful new friend saying.

"Thanks Nightmare, I'm not sure what would have happened if you didn't show up." If Nightmare could have smiled, then he would have.

"Any time. Farewell!" He then floated up into the sky and disappeared. Nova turned to everyone and said.

"He may have saved us, but he's still weird!" Synth and Pixii walked up to team Solar Force and Pixii said. "We, should probably go home now. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again someday." And with that said, Team Twilight began walking back toward the Drifblim travel agency to the north. Moby looked around the square and said,

"It's going to be a while before the town is back to normal again. Let's get some sleep before tomorrow."

**A/N: Here's the fun fact, and today's fun fact is on... Fain her adopted little brother Cid, and her semi half brother Cliff! She was abandoned as a kit by her parents, she would have died for sure if she hadn't been found by Rhia and her family. She and Rhia grew up as sisters until one day they helped a young piplup who was falling off of a cliff, he showed Rhia's parents what was left of his parents before he was "adopted" by Rhia's over caring mother. He wasn't old enough to know his name, so Fain decided to call him Cliff. There, several weeks of lazyness and boredom finally paid off, please R&R.**


	6. Rebuilding the town

**Rebuilding the town**

**A/N: Sorry, there won't be any battles in this chapter, but hey I couldn't leave their town in pieces, could I? One more thing, what happens at the end of this chapter puts the story onto a high speed train to awesomeness! Also, the reason I haven't been on lately is because my internet hasn't been working, at all.**

Team Solar Force got up earlier than usual that morning.

After they had gathered their stuff together, Nova tried to remove the special band from around his neck, but failed miserably.

"Hey, can you guy's give me a hand with this?" he asked. They nodded before running over and trying to pull the special band over his large head.

"It's stuck!" Martin said before falling flat on his tails due to losing his grip of the special band. "Ow, I think I bent my tails." he joked while rubbing his tails.

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm never gonna let you live this down Nova!" Moby chuckled. "Okay, if you're done making fun of me. Can we get going already?" Nova asked.

_Later, at the ruined Twilight square._

"Man, they really did a number on this place, didn't they?" said Moby.

"Hon, they even took everthang outta my storage building." Complained big momma Kangaskhan. **(I actually had to have my mother help me with big momma K's accent. She's modeled after a southern black granny.) **

"If you think that your store went through heck, take a look at my poor bank!" cried Streak the linoone.

"Calm down everyone!" said Officer Bane. "We will all work together to rebuild our poor, unfortunate town. Now then! Team up into groups of three and start rebuilding!"

_The towns people worked hard for several days, slowly rebuilding the town, until..._

"Finally! We're done! But I swear, if those creeps come here again, I'll rip them limb from limb!" yelled an exhausted Fain.

"Now Fain, calm down. Even they wouldn't be dumb enough to attack us again as long as we have Nightmare on our side." comforted Rhia.

Just then, a strange portal appeared in the sky, and out of said portal came a metal pod. It hurtled towards the square at an incredible speed. But just before it crashed, a pair of rocket boosters appeared out of the side, and slowed it's decent.

"What is that thing?"

"How'd it get here?."

"Where did it come from?" everyone wondered.

Suddenly, the front of the pod opened up, revealing a monitor, and below it was an odd dark blue square. A voice came from the device saying.

"May the Treecko named Martin approach the time jumper."

Everyone stepped aside and looked at Martin who said, "Is that tin can talkin' to me?" Nova stepped up and pushed Martin forward saying,

"Go on buddy. If you don't come back alive, we'll think of you every day." This of course earned him a vicious slap to the head by Moby, sending him tumbling into the side of the Kecleon Shop. Martin walked up to the "Time jumper" and it said,

"Now place your right hand on the scanner." Martin nodded and did as he was told. When he placed his hand on the scanner box, it lit up around his hand, and the monitor lit up.

On the monitor was a very roughed up meowth, it's charm was broken in half, it was missing several whiskers, and it had a large cut across it's chest.

"Hello again Martin. If you are hearing this, then the worst possible outcome has occurred. If you have lost your memories, my name is Maximillian Powers, you always called me Maxis. I hailed from the Forgotten Cave, far to the east. Now, you must seek out the great hero of legend, Jolt the Pikachu, and the three guardians of, Power, Mind, and Soul. Gather them together at the Crystal tower, Aka, Crystal Peak. Hurry, time is running out, for everyone."

After it finished it's message, the screen grew dark, and the device died.

**Will: Okay, now the REAL story can finally begin, I saw several authors doing this so I thought I'd try it.**

**Martin: I'm not so sure about this storyline Will. It just seems too fake.**

**Will: Yeah, but you and I both know that that's how it happened.**

**Martin: Yeah, you're right, it still seems fake though.**

**Will: Just go with it. One more thing, today's fun fact is on... CID!!**

**Cid is a character whom hasn't yet been introduced to the story but, he is the youngest in Fain and Rhia's weird little family, he's a growlithe, and the youngest brother to, an eevee, a piplup, and a chikorita. Fain ran across him when he was just a little month old pup, his parents were both dead as door nails when Fain found them. She picked him up and carried him back to Rhia's parents. At first they were reluctant to accept him, but with the combined pleading of Fain, Rhia, and Cliff, they finally accepted him as their son.**


	7. Preparations

**Chapter 7: Preparations**

--

After the screen went dark, Officer Bane approached Martin.

"So. You need to find Jolt, huh?" Martin looked at him and nodded.

"Well then, you need to head to the Tower of Beginnings." Nova looked at the Charizard and asked, "Why do we need to go there?"

Bane frowned and said, "Jolt was once my partner in our rescue team, Shadow Force. But about ten years ago, he left for the tower of Beginnings over night, without even saying goodbye."

Moby sighed and said, "Well then guys, we've got a lot of preparations to make. The Tower of Beginnings is one of the roughest dungeons in Twilis. But I wonder what that Meowth meant by 'Time is running out for everyone'."

_**Later, at the exit to the town...**_

"This is all we have?!" Yelled Nova, shocked at the small amount of supplies.

"We'd have more if our stuff at the kangaskan storage if it hadn't been stolen during the raid." said Moby.

"Guys, it isn't that bad. We've got five Oran berries, one Escape Orb, and three apples. Plus we've got all the seeds in my satchel." assured Martin.

"And how many is that?" Nova asked hopefully.

Martin opened his satchel and counted the seeds inside. "About 25." he answered.

"So we're about to run off to one of the knarliest dungeons in Twilis with a few seeds and a handful of items!" Nova shouted.

Martin sighed and hit Nova on the head with Brick Break, effectively knocking him out.

Moby snorted before asking, "Are you ready to leave yet?"

Martin hefted the unconscious Torchic over his shoulder before saying, "Yep, lets go!"

--

**Let me guess. You're mad cuz this chapter is so short. Well it would have been uber boring if it was longer. Just sit and wait for the next chapter.**


End file.
